Sweet and Spicy
by RPGirl777
Summary: Hinata and Naruto loving each other so deeply, each day pure bless, each day paradice. But then along come Kyuubi and then she says... "I love you, Naruto-kun" Lots of lime and lemons,Fem Kyuubi, NaruHina, flame me and u die, but plz review :3
1. Red Moon

**RPGirl**: Hello All, I hope you rember me from The Forgotten Princess and the Kitsune Demon :3

**Tobi**: Tobi wants to know why he's here o.o

**RPGirl**: In do time Tobi-kun, AHEM, well I thought I should try something on my own, since I did this alone I know I might have misspell some things and grammer mistakes, if I did, sorry and please bare with me poeple.

**Tobi**: Yeah deal with the damn girl, she's working in two stories. ALL THE FOR THE SAKES OF HER READERS X3

**RPGirl**: Tank Q Tobi-kun, anyways, enjoy. This Story takes place during Naruto Shippenn Genration, YAY OLDER LOVE :D

**Tobi:** Tobi can't wait to see the good romance scenes :3

**RPGirl**: I BET XD, ahem, Tobi its time for you to do your thing, enjoy lil'readers, tell me what you think it might give me more jucie to continue this story.

**Tobi**: Disclamer, RPGirl doesn't own nothing of Naruto, she just a fan that loves the Anime and likes to write Fan fics about it, Thank you... Oh and if you Flame RPGirl, Tobi will eat your soul :3

**Tail 1**

**Red Moon**

The morning sun, it shined with such pride as the village hidden in the leaves bustled with such life. People of the village buying products or either just walking around, felt so protected as the famous Leaf Ninja protected them. It's been some Months since Oronchimaru been defeated, even more months since the Akatsuki been defeated too. It's almost been a year since the Village's safety been secure.

The village Beauty and wonder seemed to have increased ten folds since its threats been neutralized; people laughed more, families been more closer than normal, love is blooming a new.

"Catch me if you can." Called a lovely young lady as she jumped from roof to roof, her raven hair danced with her as she moved so care-freely though the air.

"Heh, I'm gonna get ya!" Playfully replied a tan skin young man as he chased after the shapely lady, his pure blue eyes fallowed the lady with such a deepen gaze.

Yes, Naruto and Hinata have finally realized there feelings about each other, they fell deeply in love with each other after the first word of love was spoken. Both of them carrying such a bright smile as there hearts grow so close to each other; there love had such a pure tone to it.

Hinata giggled and laughed as Naruto chased after her, she beamed with such happiness that made Naruto's heart float on air. The Blond hair ninja knew he could easily catch up to the lovely Hinata, but it was so nice to hear her happy giggles.

"Oh, Hinata-chan, I'm catching up" Said Naruto in another playful tone, this just made the long raven hair ninja giggle more.

The two continue this lover's gamer of catch me if you can, until they both ended up in the roof of the Hokage's building.

Hinata did a playful spin on her heels and turned to Naruto, who had jump landed on the roof.

The Blond spiky hair ninja smiled a peaceful smile as he gazed the wonderful Hinata. The Wind blew through her hair, increasing her beauty.

"Such a wonderful, Woman" Said Naruto as he walked up to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hinata blushed at what he said, "N-Naruto-kun, you're gonna make me blush" Said Hinata in her normal soft voice; she fiddle with her fingers. Naruto chuckled at her shyness, witch always made her look so cute.

"Too late, you're already blushing" Said the young man as he gazed deeply into Hinata's deep lavender eyes. He couldn't help but move in closer to kiss her soft lips.

"Naruto-kun" Said Hinata with pure love as she grew lost in those blue orbs, such lovely eyes, and the color alone clams her soul just like the gentle waters of the sea.

Both Ninja's closing in, inching there way closer and closer, there lips gently brushed up against each other. This intern making Hinata eager for the kiss, Naruto too soon started to hunger more for those soft pink petals, called Lips. Each closed there eyes as they finally touched lips, each growing lose in the passion of there heart.

"Mmm, Naruto." Said Hinata as she finally broke the kiss, she seems to have something on her mind.

"Hm, Yes Hinata-chan?" Said Naruto as he was still dazed by the passionate kissing, he seemed to really like kissing her.

Hinata smiled as she rested her arms on his shoulders, Naruto arms was still wrapped around Hinata's lushes Hips.

"Well, it's been so long since we go rid of all those who tried to bring down Kohana" Said Hinata as looked at Naruto with a smile.

"Yeah?" Said Naruto as he eyes darted to the side, to show he was thinking, "Yeah it has, wow, it just seem like a nightmare that happened in the past" Said Naruto as he gazed back into those lavender pools.

Hinata smiled and giggled lightly at Naruto, "Look, at the village it seems so peaceful" Said Hinata as she turned her head towards the over look of the village. Naruto tilted his head at this and looked out at the village.

The view was breath taking; the people below going on with their now happy lives, the city looked so new and happy; like it's been reborn. Naruto smiled as he looked at the village, Hinata smiled along with him.

"One day, I'm gonna be looking at the village just like this…with so much pride and hope, but instead of being out here…I'm gonna be in that office" Said Naruto with pure determination.

Hinata nodded at his words; she deeply believes Naruto can make it, to accomplish his dream of become the Hokage and maybe… just maybe, Hinata can be right there… beside him. She blushed at the thought of being Miss. Uzumaki.

"Hinata-chan, you okay?" Said Naruto as he placed a worried hand on her forehead. "You're face gotten so red, you sick?" Said the oblivious Ninja as he felt her head.

"N-No, its okay, N-Naruto-kun" Said Hinata as she shook her head, her focus then changed as she felt Naruto's hand on her head.

"Naruto-kun are you okay, you seem…hot" Said Hinata as she held his hand, a look of worry entered her eyes.

"Oh..Ah, well yeah,…heh" Stammered Naruto as he looked away from her, he couldn't lie when he looks at her.

Hinata's brow ruffled as she pouted out her lips, "Naruto-kun!" She called, the playful pout it always work on him, always make him tell the truth no matter what. Naruto cringed at his name being called like that,

"Okay fine, I woke up today with a light fever…I wasn't feeling sick or dizzy, so I just thought nothing of it" Said Naruto as he pouted out his bottom lip and looked to the side.

"Aya, Naruto-kun, you should have told me" Said Hinata, she had a disappointed look came across her face.

No, not that face, anything but that. He couldn't stand it when she made that face and look at him. He let go of Hinata and began to strike some poses, "Look Hinata-chan, I'm okay see, Look, HEALTHY, BELIEVE IT!" He said with all his energy.

Hinata folded her arms to his acts, "Naruto-kun, we love each other… are we not suppose to trust each other with the truth." Said Hinata as she tapped her foot, this isn't the first time he lied to her.

"Hm…sorry Hinata-chan" Said Naruto as he looked down and fiddle with his fingers; he's always so cute when he does that. Hinata sighed and smiled that same soft smile that made Naruto fall for her.

"You are forgiven, my love" Said Hinata as she hugged him.

"Yay" Cheered Naruto as he hugged Hinata and smiled.

Hinata backed up a little and looked at her Naruto, "Hm, you seemed a little flush though… lets get you home" Said Hinata with a loving smile.

"Aye, my Nurse Hinata-chan" Smiled Natruo as he couldn't eagerly wait for Hinata's 'Care'.

As the two lovers disappeared into the city, a scene was taking place in the Hokage office. The 5th Hokage sat at her desk looking through a think file, she looked to be in a deep thought as she read though the immense file.

"Hm, it seems like its all over…but…" Said Tsunade as she closed the file, she sat back in her chair and rubbed the temples of her head; something was still there…bothering her a loose thread.

"Tsunade-sama, I brought you some tea" Said a short hair ninja; she carried a small plate with a cup of tea resting on it.

"Thank you Shinzune" Said Tsunade as she watched her apprentice place the tea on her desk.

The rather quite ninja looked at her teacher with worry; she could easily tell when something was bothering her.

"Um, Tsunade-sama…its nice, isn't." Said Shinzune as she looked out window; she gazed at the village, "I never though I could see the Village so peaceful" Said the smiling woman as she looked at the elder woman.

Tsunade still had that look on her face; like something was still there but she couldn't touch it. Shinzune sighed at this, "But still, Uchiha Saskue… he's still out there." She said trying to urge her master to talk.

"That's it…" Said Tsunade finally as she closed her eye, "Saskue is still out there, and his dreams to destroy the village is still burning in his belly." Said the well endowed Hokage as she reached for her tea.

"Come now, we got rid of the Akatsuki and Orochimaru… there's no way he could still be trying to destroy the village… its foolish" Said Shizune as she looked at the long blond hair woman as she took her tea.

"Yes…but he is the type to keep trying… he never gives up" Said Tsunade as she gazed at her reflection in the tea.

The type to never give up, that reminded her, a lot of someone else in the village, a certain knuckle headed ninja that always try hard for his dreams. Tsunade smiled at his determination and sipped her tea.

"Well, I'll get some ANBU on it," Said Tsunade as she stood up out of her chair, she had to streach; it was hard to sit in that chair all day long without getting a little stiff.

"By the way, Shinzune, How is Naruto?" Said the 5th Hokage as she looked out at the village; she loved how peaceful the village had now become.

"Well, he hasn't stopped by today, he must be busy" Said Shinzune as she place a finger on her chin; a sign of her thinking.

"Heh, must be having fun with his girl friend" Said Tsunade with a inward chuckled, "Heh, he grew up fast, Remember when we first met him, he was just a bratty kid always making fuss and proving himself… now look at him" She finished as she sighed, she some how hated how time moved so fast.

Shinzune only nodded to what Tsunade said, "Oh Tsunade-sama." Said the short dark hair ninja as she turned to Tsunade, "Tonight's the night of the Red moon, its say to be full and clear tonight" Said Shinzune with excitement, thins like this seemed to always make her excited.

"Oh yeah that's right, the Crimson moon, the blood moon, the night where darkness can easily over take one…" Said Tsunade as she sipped her tea again.

"Yeah, creepy huh?" Said Shinzune as she giggled lightly.

"Hm, No not really" Shrugged Tsunade with a smile; things like that never did really scare her.

"Ah, no fair, you so strong you never have to fear anything." Sighed Shinzune as she placed her hands on her hips.

Tsunade only laughed at her as a thought ran through her head, '_It was also on a red moon night the Kyuubi entered our world…_'

It was dust and night fall was soon approaching, the bustling village streets was now slowly starting to die down. Near the center of town in Naruto's home, Hinata was in his kitchen making a nice warm tea. Naruto lay back in bed as he watched her with a smile on his face.

"Hm, Hinata-chan, me being in bed really isn't necessary" Said Naruto with that big goofy grin.

"Maybe so, but I don't wanna take no chances, Naruto-kun" Said Hinata as she pour the tea.

Naruto just shrugged and chuckled, it felt so new to have someone care about him so. Hinata is so wonderful to him, he was so happy to have her in her life. His thought of gratefulness towards Hinata was soon broken out of when Hinata walked over to him with some tea.

Naruto's true blue eyes gazed up at the lovely Hinata; thinking about how this shy girl grew up to be such a wonderful woman.

"N-Naruto-kun, what is it… y-you looking at me like that, its making me blush" Said Hinata as her cheeks rose.

Naruto smiled, okay maybe she still had that shy girl still inside her, but still that what makes her such a wonderful person. Naruto sat up in the bed as Hinata sat down beside him.

"Okay Naruto after this I want you to rest" Said Hinata as she handed him the cup of tea.

"Aw, but Hinata-chan is over my house, I at least wanna cuddle a little" Said Naruto as he took the cup of tea, he looked at her with such lovely eyes; truly showing off his blue orbs

"Now, now, don't look at me with those cute eyes, drink your tea and rest." Said Hinata as she tried her best not to look into those eyes, she could never win when she gaze into those baby blues.

"Aws, but Hinata-chan. Plllleeessseee" Said Naruto in a playful tone, he nuzzled her almost like a fox.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore; he knew how to get to her. The Long raven hair girl chuckled and smiled as she looked at him.

"Okay if, it'll get my Naruto-kun to rest" Said Hinata as she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"YAY, for super cuteness and Snuggling" Said Naruto as he hugged Hinata, his lover couldn't do anything but laugh at his child like ways.

Hinata still felt worry over Naruto, his temperature still feels hot when he holds her and kisses her. Hinata didn't want it to get worse so she made sure he was gonna rest until the next day.

As the time past into night, the couple coo'd and cuddle and such, each given a deep passatie kiss; one right after another. It was soon night time and it was getting late, Hinata sat there holding Naruto in her arms; she had such a comforting smile on her face. Naruto was fast asleep in her arms.

Hinata Lavender eyes gazed down at the sleeping ninja in her arms; sometimes it's hard to believe such a care-free and simple person could be one of the best Ninjas of the village. Hinata did nothing but laid rested her head against his and closed her eyes. Such a cozy moment; she was soon fast a sleep just like Naruto.

Outside the village seemed to be in a peaceful slumber, the starry night sky glitter brightly over the resting Village Hidden in the Leaves. The village's streets were empty, only a few ninja on patrol was on the streets. Everything seemed so right after death of Orochimaru and The Akatsuki. The Red tented clouds slowly pasted over the red hunting orb that hung in the sky, its red glow seem to give the city streets sorta flare type lighting.

"..U…ugh…" Moaned Naruto in his sleep, the resting ninja seemed t be having quite a dream. He was drenched in a cold sweat as he tossed and turned a little, the troubled sleeping ninja seemed to reach out in his sleep; almost as if he was reaching for something… or someone to give him comfort. Hinata wasn't in bed; she seemed to have left to answer nature's call.

"…wait…wh…what's going on…" Mumbled Naruto in his sleep gripped the bed as if he was in pain; red chakra could be seen forming around his body.

Deep inside the troubling dream of the spiky blonds' dream, Naruto could be seen running though dark and dank run down basement, the sound of his feet slashing through the water could be heard.

"S…Something's wrong, it's the Kyuubi, what going on?!" Said Naruto to him self as he raced down the maze of hallways, turning left, right and left more. It was a ballet of twist and turns as Naruto's racing heart.

Finaly, he stopped his eyes seemed to widen in shock, down the hall was the end; it lead to the chamber Kyuubi was being held. A hunting red light could be seen in the chamber, for some odd reason that red light… it felt Naruto with fear.

"Shit…" Mumbled Naruto as he raced down the hall and into the red light; what's going on… Kyuubi what the hell are you doing?

He first winced at the brightness of the light, he blinked his eyes; trying to bring everything into focus. Naruto let out a gasp as he saw the strangest thing before him.

Before him, the cage that held the dreaded nine tail fox was glowing a radiant red, above the cage a blood red orb could be seen, it looked like the moon.

"Kyuubi, what are you up to?!" Roared Naruto as he looked into the darkness of the cage, he tried with all his might, trying to see if the beast was still caged up.

A dark female chuckle could be heard from within the darkness, "**Hear me moon of darkness, Blood moon… Grant me my wish, grant me freedom!**" Roared the Monster of foxes as her crimson eyes glowed in the darkness, her sharp fangs could be seen glimmering in the darkness of the cage.

"NO!" Called out Naruto, but it wasn't up to him. It was the moon's will and it glowed with an unholy light, the Kyuubi's taunting and maniacal laughter echo though out the chamber as the Nine tail's red chakra could be seen gathering around the sutra that covered the lock of the cage.

The Sutra, which kept the Kyuubi at bay in Naruto's mind space, began to glow with a blue chakra, the energy of the Kyuubi and the sutra could be seen fighting against each other; the sutra's chakra was winning against the Kyubbi's. That is until a light from the red orb in the sky beamed down on the two battling chakras.

There was a rusted click sound that sent shivers of pure fear down Naruto's spine. The Sutra that was the seal itself, the Sutra that was the only lock that kept the monster restrain within Naruto… burned up like it was just a plan piece of paper; like it was nothing.

The Stun ninja eye showed nothing but true fear as the massive cage gates began to open slowly, the rusted squeaks of it opening was so painful to the ears.

"No, this can't be happening!" Cried Naruto as he looked up at the red orb that hung in the sky, he was trying with all his might, trying to think of a way to stop this from happening.

"**HAHAHAH, oh yeah it happening, Kit.**" Laughed the Kyuubi as her massive paws could be heard, with each step growing louder; it was like something of pure evil was on its way.

"**And the first thing I'm gonna do when I get out… IS GET MY REVENGE ON THAT DAMNED VILLAGE THAT TRAPED ME IN THIS HELL!"** Roared Kyuubi with pure hate, the whole chamber shook at this.

"No, I won't let you!" Yelled Naruto as he rushed over to the gates of the cage, Naruto was gonna try and close the doors; will it work?

Naruto pushed with all his strength, trying his hardest to close the only path way that lead to the Kyuubi's freedom.

"**HAHAHAHA, foolish Kit… You just don't know when to give up.**" Laughed Kyuubi the outline of her figure could be seen out of the darkness of the cage; she was getting closer and closer to the opening and the gates weren't moving an inch; no matter how hard Naruto was trying to close them.

Naruto let out one more cry of rage, but there was nothing that the young man could do. With that last cry of Naruto, the Kyuubi's tails lashed out towards the red moon in the sky of the chamber. With that there was a loud clash of power and a flash of red light. Naruto was sent flying into a wall; he let out a painful cough as he slid down the way into the watery floors of the chamber.

"D…damnit" Cringed Naruto as he got up onto his feet, pain made his legs gave out on him and he fell to his knees.

Naruto could only look up only to see a rather curvy woman standing before him, Naruto's blue eyes widen with pure shock as he looked at this woman. She was naked as the day she was born, but she seemed so confident in her self. She had a hand rested on her hip as her pure red eyes glared down at Naruto. Her long orangeish red hair covered her back, she ran a clawed hand through her hair as she let out a cocky chuckle, as she smiled fangs could be seen. On her smooth face whisker like scratches could be seen, the girl let out a yawn as she stretched, her red fox like ears twitched as her long radiant red fox tails waver around her.

"**Hmm, such a nice body… great cover for when I enter your world**" Said the girl as she looked down at Naruto, it was Kyuubi and she was…HOT almost as hot as Hinata.

Naruto shook his head at that thought and stood up, "I won't let you leave, I'll protect my village with all my power" Said Naruto as he glared at the female Kyuubi. She let out another bone chilling laugh; showing all her fangs.

"**Like you can really stop me, I used all my chakra getting out of that cage, but I sucked up some of the moon's energy and form this body of mine. Kit, you no longer have access to my powers…you just a normal human boy!**" Said Kyuubi as she turned her back to Naruto and walked off, she held up her hand and formed; what looked like a black hole.

"**Hello world, good bye Kohana**" Chuckled Kyuubi as she looked up at the portal she created.

"NO, I WON'T LET YOU!" Yelled Naruto as he rushed Kyuubi, in hopes to stop her; can he stop her?

"**Heh, useless Kit**" Said Kyuubi as she jumped up into the portal.

With on let desperate reach, Naruto grab hold of one of her tail, Kyuubi let out a painful roar as the tail he grabbed was pulled off. "**No, my tail…NO!**" Cried the Kyuubi as she disappeared into her portal, the portal soon faded away, Naruto fell back with the Kyuubi's 9th tail in his hand; the tail seemed to fade away.

"Crud… I… have failed." Said Naruto as he closed his eyes and clinched his hand into a fist, what's going to happen to his home village?

Hinata let out a yawn as she made her way back to bed, she couldn't wait to snuggle with her Naruto while she slept. She looked at Naruto, he seemed to be sleeping nicely, and she smiled at how innocent he looked while sleeping. She gently placed a hand on Naruto's head; it seems his fever was broken. The raven hair young lady let out a sigh of relive at this and gently kissed his brow.

With that being done climbed into bed and snuggled close to Naruto, she let out a relaxed sigh and she hugged him. She love Naruto so, his nice soft skin was so comforting, his nice warm body, his nice soft breast…WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHAT THE HELL?!

Hinata eyes shot opened as she felt soft breast in her hands, almost as soft as her, Hinata quickly jumped outta bed,

"N-Naruto-kun…" Said Hinata as she looked over at him, he was still sleeping so nicely. Who the hell was she cuddling, who else could have been in bed with them; these questions raced though her mind as she grabbed the covers. She closed her eyes fearing what she might see and with a breath she pulled the covers off the bed. She slowly opened her eyes only to gasp in shock.

There snuggling with HER Naruto was a girl with fox ears and 8 fox tails, Hinata didn't know weather to be pissed off or just plain shock at the whole ears and tails thing. But that soon changed when she saw,

"Hmm, Naruto-kun" Purred the girl in her sleep as she clung close to Naruto.

Naruto let out a chuckle and smiled in his sleep.

Hinata folded her arms as she tapped her feet at this, she choosed to be pissed off. The once cool and pleasant lavender eyes of Hinata were filled with fire as she watched this girl cuddle with her Naruto.

"NARTUO-KUN!" Finally yelled Hinata as Naruto was starting to cuddle with the strange girl.

"GAH!" Yelled Naruto in suspired as he jumped, he quickly snapped out of his sleep and looked around franticly. He then looked at Hinata and smiled sleepily, "Hey, baby…" Said the smiling Naruto as he rubbed his eyes, Hinata was looking at him with hurt eyes.

"What…what's wrong?" Said Naruto as he tilted his head, there was concern in his voice.

Hinata only pointed at the strange girl in bed, Naruto looked down at the girl. There was a pause as Naruto's brain tried to wrap around what's going on. Then it clicked as he looked up at Hinata blushing, Hinata frowned as her eyes showed hurt; she turned her back to him.

"NO, BABY NO, I… I THOUGHT SHE WAS YOU!" Exclaimed Naruto as he flapped his arms.

Hinata just kept her back to him as Naruto pleaded his case with this strange girl appearing in bed with them. But really who is this girl and if she really is the Kyuubi, why does she looked so… tamed?


	2. Kon Kon to you Kyuubi

**RPGirl:** YAY FINALLY GOT THIS CHAP DONE :D

**Tobi: **WOOTS LETS GET NAKED :3

**RPGirl**: nu I don't feel like it

**Tobi: **BLARGIT DX

**RPGirl:** welp enjoy everyone, this one took long to post up cause I was busy with the other story me and my lover is working on, btw thats for the coments in that one, and thanks soooo much for the reviews with this story... i'm so happy that you all love these stroies i write.

**Tobi**: Tobi wants to tell the readers that there might be spelling and Grammer errors in this one, if you find any please don't worry, RPGirl is working hard to fix her Grammer and Spelling problems.

**RPGirl:** Be good lil' readers and enjoy, let me know what you think about it -bows-

**Tobi**: Same Disclamer as the one in the first chap, enjoy, TOBI IS A GOOD BOY X3

**Tail 2**

**Kon Kon to you Kyuubi**

Blue orbs of frustrations glared into Crimson orbs of adoration, Naruto, who just woke to a pissed off Hinata and a Clingy Fox girl, seems to be at wits ends. The Kitsune girl in question seems not to be too viscous as long as she was with Naruto; for some odd reason this girl seems to always want to be by Naruto's side, almost as if she were a lost puppy. It was close to early morning, Naruto was pacing the floor of his bed room, while the 8 tailed fox girl sat on his bed; wrapped up in covers.

"I can't believe it," Sighed the frustrated Naruto as he rubbed his face, "Okay, I fell a sleep ALONE with my Hinata-chan…only to wake to find this girl in bed with me and Hinata-chan so mad at me" Whined Naruto as he rubbed his head franticly; he couldn't believe what was happening, who can blame him.

"N..Naruto-kun" Smiled the girl as she looked at him with loving eyes.

"Oy, how do you know my name?" Said Naruto as he crouched down and looked at the kitsune. "And what's with that look you're giving me?" Said Naruto as he narrowed his eyes, trying his best to get a read from this strange girl.

"Teeheehee, Like!" Cheered the girl as she smiled a big smile, she seems to like Naruto.

Naruto just sighed at the whole situation and stood up, he gazed out the near by window. He was a little worried about Hinata-chan, even though she did went off to get the girls some clothes…she did left in a huff. The little kitsune girl noticed the pickle Naruto seem to be in, she gazed downward knowing somehow it's her fault.

"N-Naruto…kun" Said the girl as she fiddle with her fingers.

"Hm?" Said Naruto as he turned his attention to the girl.

"Kyuubi wants to say she's sorry, Kyuubi wants to hold Naruto" Said the girl as she stood up, the covers fell from her body.

"GAH" Yelled Naruto in surprise as the only thing that seemed to hide her body from his sights fell to the ground.

"Okay, Um, Girl… whatever, just keep yourself covered up!" Said Naruto as he tired to look at everything but the girl.

"But Naruto-kun, Kyuubi wants to be close to you" Said the girl again as she tackled Naruto to the ground.

Naruto's face turned beet red as he laid on the ground, The 8 tailed girl sat on top of him, almost as if she was mounting him; naked with a proud smile. Then suddenly, something hit him.

"Kyuubi?" Said Naruto as he looked up at the girl.

"Yes?" Said the girl as she knelt down a little, there face where inches apart.

He could feel the warmth of her lips so close to his, the way she was gazing into his eyes; Naruto was getting lost… It was almost like with…Hinata.

"No…" Said Naruto as he suddenly got a grip of himself.

"Kyu?" barked the kitsune as her ears twitched, her 8 red fox tails wavered around her.

"Y…you're the Kyuubi, but…you only have 8 tails…not nine" Said Naruto as he sat up, Kyuubi fell back on the floor.

Naruto sighed as she walked over to his bed and threw the covers to Kyuubi, the fox girl caught it with ease and wrapped her self up.

"There, I don't want Hinata-chan getting any ideas…" Said Naruto as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Kyu, Naruto-kun, needs to relax" Said Kyuubi as she walked up to Naruto, she made sure to keep herself in the covers this time.

Naruto chuckled as he ran his fingers though his spiky blond hair; when will Hinata get back so they both can go to the Hokage about this,

"Oh, like I can really relax?" Said Naruto as he looked down.

"Naruto-kun…" Said Kyuubi as she reached her clawed hand out, she gently placed the hand under the ninja's chin. Hands that used to kill so easily, they where now showing such comfort. "Please try to" Said Kyuubi as she nudged his head upwards; so there eyes connected.

Such beautiful red eyes, the most priceless Rubies; they dazzled elegantly with a wild flare. Naruto pure blue eyes where become lost in the deep crimson eyes, the ninja gulped as he looked into Kyuubi's eyes.

'_This…This feeling…why…but…only….Hinata, oh..Hinata…_' Thought Naruto in a haze as Kyuubi eased her way closer to Naruto.

"Naruto…I'll take good care of you" Whispered the sly fox as her lips grew closer to his.

Naruto who was losing himself in his thoughts and feelings, suddenly snapped out of it when he heard the voice of someone he love, someone who's voice was like the coo of a hurt dove.

"N-naruto…kun….why?" Sniff a teary eyed raven hair girl.

"Hinata!" Cried Naruto as he quickly looked at the female ninja standing before him, he was in deep shit.

Kyuubi sucked her teeth as she slowly backed away from the situation, the red headed kitsune looked between Hinata and Naruto as the hurt ninja tossed the clothes to the floor and ran out.

"Naruto-kun, why?" Cried the hurt Hinata as she ran out his home in tears; such bitter tears she cried, she disappeared within the village.

"No, Hinata, baby…IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Called Naruto as he quickly ran after her; forgetting all about having an 8 tailed Demon Mistress in his room.

The left behind fox girl sighed as she walked over to the pile of clothes, the girl named Kyuubi let out a inward chuckled, she knelt down as she picked up these spare clothes.

"My, my, what a lively place, I can't wait to have Naruto-kun all for myself. Then I can really have some fun" Smiled the Kyuubi as she slipped on a shirt, she suddenly stopped as a thought popped into her head.

"Maybe he can be the key to help me remember how I got here… and why I feel…this feeling in here" Said the lost kitsune as she placed a hand on her chest. Kyuubi let out a sigh and let her 8 elegant tails sway as she composed her self; she went back to trying to find a nice outfit for herself.

The morning shine seem to peek its way over the Hokage carved mountain, almost if it was the mother of the village, trying to wake its child. Life was slowly growing in the village as the warm sunlight bright life and light to everything it touches. In the mist of the village wake up, two figures can be seen jumping roof to roof at high speeds.

"Hinata-chan, please wait!" Called an orange blur as it chased after a black blur, it was Naruto calling out to Hinata.

"Stay away, Naruto-kun…I…I need to think" Cried Hinata as she jumped off towards the lake of Kohana; a year of playing catch me if you can with Naruto made her speed increase by 10 fold.

Naruto was temped to stop, but he kept playing the way those hurt levander eyes felled up with such sadness, he couldn't stand it to see his Hinata cry like that…never again.

"HINATA!" Called Naruto as he continue to fallow no mater way, one thing for sure he won't let her cry all by herself.

Hinata was finally getting tired of running so fast, plus the fact that her eyes were clouded with tear didn't make it easier either. The long hair ninja finally stopped as she stood before the great lake of Kohana. The cool breeze that blew over this lake was refreshing to her sense; be still the image of Naruto and that Kitsune girl almost kissing; it played over and over in her head. She couldn't help but let more tears fall from those deep lovely eyes of hers.

"N..Naruto-kun…why….why is this happening…I…I thought I made you…happy" Cried Hinata as she tied her best to wipe away her tears.

Hinata couldn't help but to choke and cry as she felt that sharp pain in her chest; the feeling of being betrayed.

Naruto, who was standing in a near by tree, couldn't take the sound of Hinata crying; he gripped his chest in pain as he winced at her sobs.

"Hinata-chan… you do make me happy…I…I'm so sorry" Called Naruto as he jumped out of the tree, he landed near the sobbing Hinata.

"Naruto…" Gasped the surprised ninja as she quickly turn to the blond ninja, she ready herself to run away.

"Hinata-chan…please…wait… hear me out…" Said Naruto as he reached out towards his love, his eyes showed nothing but pure wanting and Hinata saw this; she stayed.

"Hinata-chan, we didn't kiss…we never even touched lips… Hinata-chan, I love you and only you." Said Naruto as he looked deeply into Hinata's now distanced eyes, Naruto wanted to fix this so desperately, he wanted to have his true love back. The female ninja just remind silent; not bothering to reply to Naruto's plead to forgive him.

Naruto understood this and sighed, he walked out towards the lake edge; Hinata's non-pupil eyes fallowed him she keeping there distance stair. His Deep clear blue eyes gazed out upon the waters of the lake, god…those eyes, Hinata couldn't help but to fall in love all over again as she looked into those eyes; they blue determined eyes, those eyes that always seemed like that looking out way beyond things that are there.

"Hinata-chan," Siad Naruto as he finlay broke the silence between them, "Rember, this is where we first found out about our feelings for each other" Siad Naruto as he kept his eyes foucs out on the waters. Hinata blinked at his word; she remembered, she smiled such a small smile as she looked out at the waters.

Flashback

_Its almost night fall in the village, the lake was so still that the reflection of the waxing moon reflected perfectly off its surface. The Reflection of the stars was only enhanced at fire fly danced along the water surface. It was just the beginning for the night of romance. Hinata, who had often come out to this lake to clear her thought of many things, sat at the water edge._

_Her dainty feet dangled into the water, she smiled pleasantly as she enjoys the cool waters splashing upon her feet. Her innocent lavender eyes gazed up dearly towards the moon above her. She let out a deep sigh as she placed a hand over her heart; as if she was going to say a prayer._

"_Please…Mother moon, if you can hear my heart. Great me the courage… one day to tell Naruto-kun, how much… how much I love him, how much I really care for him… How much I wish I can be the one, just for him" Said Hinata passionately as she blushed lightly._

_Near by a tree with a cat in his arms was a dingy Naruto, he seemed to have had a late night mission to catch this cat. He over heard everything that Hinata said and was so shocked that she held the same feeling for him as he did her. The young ninja looked upon the wishing Hinata as if she was a goddess in the moonlight. The way the fire flies danced around her; giving Hinata a heavenly glow in the moonlight, and the way she sat there… everything, she was just perfect._

"_H…Hinata…chan" Finally said Naruto as he dropped the cat._

_The young female ninja jumped as she heard Naruto's voice, she quickly got to her wet feet and turned towards Naruto, trying her best not to let herself faint or let her face become bright red._

"_N…Naruto-kun" Stuttered Hinata as she fiddle with her fingers._

_The way she fiddles with her fingers, it was so cute to Naruto. The young male ninja finally gather himself and walked over to the shy girl, Hinata looked down trying her best not to look into those lovely blue eyes. Finally she felt warm hand upon her rose cheek, her eyes suddenly looked up into blue orbs that looked do deeply into her Lavender eyes. Naruto held a smile on his face as his gentle hand caressed her soft cheek._

"_I heard everything…" Finally said Naruto as he closed he eyes and smiled that goofy grin of his, inturne this made Hinata face turned bright red. The feeling of embarrassment, happiness and frighten-ness filled her chest and mind. She soon grew lost in the mixture of emotions and finally fainted._

"_O-O-O-OY!" Cried Naruto as he caught the fainted girl, "H-Hinata-chan" Worried Naruto as he held her; wondering what he should do._

_Hinata soon woke, she was laying in the lap of Naruto as he sat near the water edge, He smiled as he looked down at her. That smile…those eyes…they all comfort her so, telling her no matter what, it'll be okay…you're strong. Hinata smiled a soft smile as she looked up at him._

"_Hinata…" Said Naruto as he gazed down at her; such a wonderful girl._

"…_Naruto…" Said Hinata as she closed her eyes; such a wonderful guy._

_The two ninja shared there first kiss together, right then and there. The night where the lake was so clear and still that the waters was mirror of the heavens._

End of Flash Back

Hinata opened her eyes; she was in the caring arms of Naruto. The two Ninja's parted lips. Hinata placed a hand on his chest, Naruto smiled as he rested his head on top of hers.

"So… you remember?" Said Naruto as he held her close, letting her know he will never let go, will always be there for her.

Hinata only nodded in response as she snuggled closer to Naruto, keeping her face hidden in his chest. Naruto hugged het tight as he felt the warm tears of his lover soaked into his shirt.

"Hinata-chan…I…I'm sorry, Kyuubi got to close" Said Naruto as he closed his eye, enjoying the closeness. But just as soon as this clones started it ended with Hinata's head suddenly rising up.

"Did you say Kyuubi?" Said Hinata as she looked at Naruto.

"Well, yeah… but I'm not sure if THE Kyuubi… I mean she has 8 tails…not nine" Said Naruto as he looked to the side, it seems as if he forgotten all about that dream.

Hinata eyes looked dowered as thoughts began to process, if it's true… if that girl is the Kyuubi, then… what the hell was going on?

"Naruto-kun…sweetie, we have to go to Lady Tsunade with this." Said Hinata as she looked up at her lover.

Naruto cringed at the idea of talking to Granny Tsunade, but Hinata was right. This is serious and this requires the help of someone who knows a lot about this. The two ninja had to go to the Hokage about this.

The two lovers who was in such deep thoughts finally snapped out of it, when they heard a commotion from within the village.

"Oh crap, I left Kyuubi alone!" Said Naruto as he hurried off towards the commotion, Hinata quickly fallowed after him.

Iurka's Ramen shop seems to be in an up roar, the shop owner; an old looking man seems to be in a tizzy. He held a spatula in his hand as he franticly chased around a red blur.

"Damnit, slow down you pest!" Roar the old cook as he swatted at the blur, he seemed to miss his target a number of times.

The blur suddenly stopped, it was Kyuubi. Her long hair that was tied in two long pony tails flowed in a breeze; a cocky smile appeared on her face as her crimson eyes looked down at Iurka. The now clothed girl stood atop the counter of the Ramen shack, she chooses to wear baggy over alls with a tight black shirt that showed off her curves.

Iurka finally stopped and looked up at the girl, a shocked expression came across his face when he stopped her fox ears and 8 fox tails that swayed side to side, the old man shook him self out of shock and pointed at the fox girl.

"Look, I don't care who you are or what you are, no one stands on my counter and tries to eat and run!" Exclaimed Iurka as he glared at the fox.

Kyuubi sighed as she folded her arms, "Look pops, I was just hungry… and I don't have any money. Can't you let this poor innocent girl sly, just this once? Please?" Said Kyuubi as she winked at Iukra, trying to work her charm.

The old man blushed at her words and shook his head, "NO, why the hell would you try and eat here when you don't have any money…who are you?!" Said Iukra as he looked at the flirt of a girl.

"Heh, the Name is Kyu-" Said Kyuubi before she was cut off by a hand over the mouth, the angry fox quickly looked over at the person who did this.

It was Naruto, he finally got there only to see his favorite eatery being terrorized by Kyuubi. He had a look of slight annoyance as he looked over at the red headed Demon, Kyuubi just looked down; she knew that she did something bad…but it was just so fun to do it.

"Ah, Naruto, this…this girl, she was terrorizing my poor ramen shack and she chased away some of my costumers" Said Iukra as he pointed at Kyuubi.

"Ah, sorry Gramps, this is a…a…well…" Said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head, he was stumped.

"A friend of his from another nation, she sometimes gets out and causes troubles, we are sorry, Iukra-san" Said Hinata as she stood next to Naruto.

The blond ninja smiled at Hinata, the raven hair ninja just gave him a quick wink.

"Well you need to teach her some manners before you let her wonder around like this" Said Iukra as he folded his arms; he glanced at the three of them. "Um, by the way, if you wouldn't mind, please get off my counter." Said the old man calmly, trying his bet to suppress his anger.

The two ninjas looked down to see all of them standing on the counter, Naruto let out a slight laugh and jumped down from the counter, he then helped Hinata and Kyuubi get off.

"Thank you Naruto, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to pay for the ramen she ate" Said Iukra as he looked at his best customer.

"Oh, okay, sure…" Said Naruto as he reached into his pocket, he pulled out plump frog money holder. "She couldn't have eaten that much, I mean come on she's a girl" Said Naruto as he reached into his coin holster.

"She ate 30 bowels of my best ramen…" Said the old cook bluntly.

There was a long pause in the air, Hinata and Kyuubi looked at Naruto as he stood there dumbfounded. Naruto had a twitching smile on his face, "E…Excuse me…could you repeat that, I couldn't hear you over my heart attack." Said Naruto calmly as he looked at Iukra, he eyes still shut almost as if he was praying he missed heard him.

The old man sighed, "I mean she ate 30 bowls of my finest ramen, the price is gonna be pretty high…" Said Iukra bluntly again, he wasn't joking.

"Ah…I see…." Said Naruto as he slumped over, "Um, Hinata-chan…baby, take her to the Hokage, I'll meet you there…" Said Naruto with a plaster smile on his face, he was trying so hard not to freak out; mostly in front of Hinata.

Hinata sighed, "A-aye, Naruto-kun…" Said Hinata as she took Kyuubi's hand, the two girls ran off towards the Hokage building.

As the two girls disappeared from Naruto's sight he bright his eyes back over to Iukra, the old man had his hand held out as if he wanted to money right there and then.

"Okay, I understand…but first…let me do this…" Said Naruto as cleared his throat, he took in a deep breath.

"WHHHHHYYYYY??" Cried Naruto as he fell back to the ground, he laid there on the ground twitching.

"I wish you luck with money in the future, Narauto" Said Iukra as he shook his head and sighed.


	3. Hot Days in Summoning World

**RPGirl**: wow, I did it –whew-

**Tobi: **WOW, RPG-tan is up late

**RPGirl**: Yeah I know, I was trying to put the finishing touches on Sweet and Spicy, chap 3

**Tobi**: Awwws, RPG-tan must be tired, and sleepy and-

**RPGirl**: ZZZ..ZZZZZZ…ZZZZZ –falls over-

**Tobi**: Heh heh heh, RPG-tan must be sleepy lots –place cover over her- Anyways, please enough, tell her what you as a reader think, Tobi is happy to be apart of such a hard working girl's imagination, so make her happy by giving her reviews. Thank you, READERS ARE GOOD PEOPLE X3 BTW, since she worked on this so late at night, towards the end you might seems some mistakes, spelling and Grammer please bear with her, you gotta say she is improving -bows-

**RPGirl**: -sleep talk- hmm, be good lil' readers….zzzzz…..zzzzz

**Tail 3**

**Hot Days in Summoning World**

The Hot sun beat down on the dusty traveler, the traveler's black cloak fluttered in the winds of the desert. The stranger seemed to have been traveling for quite some time; the harsh heat of the desert didn't seem top effect him at all. The stranger was an oddly silent one as the hood on his cloak covered his eyes, but yet he seemed to be able to see everything before him. Another desert wind blew, a whirled wind of sand passed by the silent traveler, the man coughed a little as it passed.

Suddenly his foot steps stopped, before him three cloak figures approached him; they all seemed no bigger that a child. The group of three stopped before the traveling dark stranger.

"Can I… help you all?" Said the dark stranger, his voice sounding so superior but it had a twinge of coldness to it.

The hooded pack of three remind silent as they stood around the stranger with a black cloak.

"Fine…" Said the stranger as he began to move forward; he care not for anyone who stood in his way all he cared for was achieving his goal.

"Hold it right there" Whispered one of the small hooded figures.

"We are looking for someone…" Said the one to the left of the stranger, he seems to be the leader.

"Some on important" Said the last little hooded figure; this one sounded female.

The Stranger stopped as he heard them speak, finally.

Another desert wind blew this one stronger than the rest. The hood of the Black Cloaked stranger blew off, eyes black as night themselves blink to focus the new light of the desert, Black raven hair blew in the after breeze of the wind, pale skin shimmered in the light of the hot sun; it was Sasuke.

"Heh, looking for someone… well who is this lost person" Said Sasuke as he looked around at the tiny stranger, "And how much are you willing to pay?" He said with a superior smile.

The group of three again grew silent; the Raven hair missing Nin grew impatient with them staying so quite.

"Fine, whatever" Said Sasuke as he walked past them; he had enough of them; he had to find a village to rest in.

Suddenly Sasuke stopped in his tracks when a Kunai stuck in the ground before him, he raised a brow at this and looked back at the small travelers; they where holding weapons.

"If you wish to help us" Said one as he held up a Kunai

"We must test you…" Said the other out as he held up a scroll, this one seemed different than normal summoning scrolls; it had its own chakra.

"Test your strength" Said the female as she held up a sword that was 10 time her size, this female was strong.

Sasuke smiled a curved smile as he looked at them, "I see, well… if you can pay, let it began" Said the raven hair boy as he reached for his long katana on his back. As Sasuke ready himself to attack, he noticed something about this small strangers; there hands they look…furry?

The scroll was tossed up into the air, as the other two charged towards Sasuke. Sasuke pulled out his blade as he blocked against the kunai of one of them, he then quickly grabbed him and tossed him at the girl, the strong female jumped out of the way of her tossed comrade and ready her self to strike Sasuke down with all her might. Sasuke saw this coming and ready himself to jump back, but something happened, someone was grabbing his legs so he couldn't move.

Sasuke quickly looked down to see the one holding the scroll deep within the sands holding Sasuke so he couldn't move.

"DAMNIT" Roared Sasuke as he glared at the sand stranger.

"Heh, instead of looking at me, look at your Nembutal doom" Said the stranger as he disappeared within the sand, Sasuke was free but was it in time?

The Raven hair Ex Nin looked up and could see the girl coming down with her 1 ton looking sword; not enough time to dodge.

Sasuke quickly held his hand up, as it become charged with the chirping of electrical currents, the Strong girl slammed downwards onto Sasuke causing an explosion of power, dust and sand flew up into the sand.

"KAAGGHHHHHHHH!!" Screamed the hooded girl in pain as she was sent flying out of the dust cloud, she was caught by her teammates.

A wind blew as dust subsided, Sasuke stood there in a creator, beside him was that heavy blade the girl was using; an electric current could be seen going through it. The two hooded small figures stood before Sasuke, ready to attack again.

"Heh, I'm not even trying" Said Sasuke as his eyes switched to crimson read color.

"Bring it!" Called one of them as they both charged towards him at high speeds, but they way they ran was strange.

Sasuke saw this, the way they were running, '_Are they running on all fours?_' Thought Sasuke as he readies himself.

The two strange hooded figures zigged and zagged as they sped towards Sasuke, the cool headed ex ninja stood there, his eyes just starring outward; not blinking.

"Ready!" Called One as disappeared within blink of an eye.

"Right" Called the other as he threw another scroll in the air

Sasuke smirked his normal superior smile and reached behind him quickly, the sound of someone crying out and gasping could be heard. He grabbed the stranger that oddly enough disappeared, "H…How….my…magic….was…ack" Chocked the caught stranger as Sasuke's grip tighten.

"I'm coming Kix" Called the other hooded stranger, he grabbed the scroll that was in the air. The body of the last hooded stranger began to change into sand.

"I don't think so!" Roared Sasuke as he threw the choking small stranger at his comrade, Kix went flying.

"Crap, not enough time to change" Cried the half sand Stranger.

Both teammates connected in the sky and fell to the ground; Sasuke's eyes changed back to there empty black color.

Another Strong desert wind blew; this time blowing back the three stranger's hood. Sasuke's eyes widen upon seeing there face,

"F…Foxes?" Said Sasuke as he looked at them.

There the three strange foxes lay; defeated, at the mercy of the emotionless Uchiha.

Hinata and Kyuubi jumped from roof top to roof top; heading towards the hokage building. The Long hair beauty would constantly look over at the Red hair fox girl to make sure she was fallowing; Kyuubi was fallowing loyal to Naruto's words. The two finally made it and entered the building. As they walked down the grand lavish hall way, Hinata choose this time to ask question.

"So, what do you call yourself?" Said Hinata as she glanced over at the pony tail wearing fox girl.

"Call me Kyuubi." Said Kyuubi bluntly as she placed her hands behind her head.

"Hm, I see… but how can you use the name Kyuubi when you only have 8 tails" Said Hinata as she continue to walk.

"Look, I don't why Kyuubi is my name; all I know is that it's my name…" Snapped Kyuubi as her Crimson eyes looked off to the side.

Hinata sighed and stopped, the two have arrived at the Hokage's office, Kyuubi gave Hinata a look and the raven hair ninja knocked on the office's door.

"Come in" Said a strong voice; the doors opened.

There sitting at her desk, swamped in paper work was the shapely Tsunade, her brown eyes gazing over another mission report as Hinata and Kyuubi entered the room.

"Tsunade-sama, M'am" Said Hinata as she gave the busy Hokage a bow.

"Ah, Hinata my most wonderful Student, I-" Said Tsunade as she looked up, she suddenly stopped as she spotted the bored looking Kitsune girl next to Hinata.

"KYUUBI!?" Shouted Tsunade as she jumped to her feet, this caused the red hair to looked at her.

"Yeah?" Said Kyuubi with a tilted head, she seemed as if she just snapped out of a daydream.

Tsunade seemed absolutely enraged as she looked at this Fox girl, but more so puzzled; How the hell did the fox brake the seal, even more so… how did she came into this world?

"Tsunade-sama, wait" Cried Hinata as she jumped in front of Kyuubi, "This girl, Yes her name is Kyuubi… but we aren't sure if this is THE Kyuubi" Said Hinata as he looked at Tsunade.

The enraged Hokage soon simmered down; she sat back down; not taking her eyes off of Kyuubi. "What makes you so sure that she is not the Kyuubi," Said the old blond as she finally looked at Hinata, "I mean it's not everyday a fox demon girl appears here in the village"

"Well yes I understand that, but Kyuubi stands for Ninetails and as you can see." Said Hinata as she moved out from in front of Kyuubi, "She has 8" Said Hinata as her gesture towards the fox girl's tails.

Yes, eight elegant tails swayed around Kyuubi as she gave Tsunade an indifferent look, her fox ears twitched from time to time as she looked at the women. Tsunade noticed the eight tails; but sill the feeling of chakra from this girl and her appreance.

"Humph, where's Naruto?" Question Tsunade as she looked around, surly she could find more out with him here too.

"Well, we did had some trouble before we came here… he'll be here in a while" Said Hinata as she smiled, she rubbed the back of her head.

"I see…" Said Tsunade silently.

It was silent between everyone in the office, Tsunade thinking about whom this girl really is and if she is the Kyuubi, Hinata on the other hand was thinking about why this strange fox girl seemed so attached to her Naruto. Kyuubi on the other hand was getting irrated by the silence; she was getting bored and wanted her Naruto.

"Okay, whatever you two are talking about, I don't care… I want my Naruto" Growled Kyuubi as she folded her arms.

Tsunade raised a brow at this and stood up, she slowly walked over to Kyuubi; Hinata watched closely, worried that Tsunade might hurt the girl due to her rudeness. The Blond Hokage finally stood before Kyuubi and looked her right into the eyes; Brown orbs looking into the Crimson eyes of a demon.

"Tell me, do you know where you are?" Said Tsunade with her hands behind her back.

"No" Said Kyuubi bluntly.

"What you are?"

"Nope"

"Who you are?"

"All I know is that my name is Kyuubi"

"How about anything before you met Naruto?"

"NO, okay N-O, I don't know anything" Snapped Kyuubi as she finally grew tired of being questioned so much. "Look, all I can remember is my name; anything before me waking up to my Naruto is all dark and black… Nothing." Said Kyuubi as she looked to the side, "But I do know my Naruto was the first one I saw when I opened my eyes, I wanna be with him." Kyuubi Blushed.

Both Hinata and Tsunade were taken back by her words. Hinata was both taken and angered, how dare she tried to take HER Naruto. Tsunade, well she was just shocked.

"Wait… are you telling me that you have no memories what so ever?" Said Tsunade as she looked at Kyuubi with pure disbelieve.

Kyuubi only nodded as if it was natural, Hinata sighed and finally talked. "Um, Tsunade-sama, Let me tell you what happened… How we found Kyuubi" Said Hinata as she sighed, she took in a breath ready to explained.

Meanwhile out in a small oasis village, Sasuke could be seen walking into an Inn. The village was rugged; only a hand full of people lived there and even they seemed to be suffering from the dryness of the desert; the oasis seems to be drying up. The Inn wasn't that much to look at; you can tell this was a poor village. Sasuke just shrugged and pied for a room, he was getting a lot of odd looks due to him carrying three small hooded strangers over his shoulder. The silent Sasuke entered his room sighed, the room was low class the only thing that seemed to bring the room together was the lone radiantly colored desert flower that was laying on a dresser.

Sasuke tossed the three hooded Kitsune onto the ragged bed and sat down on the floor, it seems like he was gonna wait for them to awaken.

"Heh, foxes from The Summoning World…" Said Sasuke as she looked at the pack of foxes, "Hm, My wishes to take down that damn village might come true after all" He laughed inwardly to himself.


End file.
